digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Miyuki Koharuno
|age=13 (First Adventure) 14 (Network Battles) 16 (The Third World) 17 (Digitaclysm) |grade=7th (First Adventure) 8th (Network Battles) 10th (The Third World) 11th (Digitaclysm) |gender=Female |relatives=Hidehiko Koharuno (father) Shiori Koharuno (mother, deceased) Tsuyoshi Mishina (grandfather) |nationality=American, Japanese (formerly) }} Miyuki Koharuno is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. She is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Miyuki was born in 2002 to Hidehiko and Shiori Koharuno. She spent his childhood in Tokyo, Japan and when she was 3 years old, she was the only person who was able to see the imperfect temporary Bio-Emergence of Kuwagamon. This led her eventually to be chosen as a member of the DigiDestined. Miyuki was very initially very disturbed by his family's part in the creation of the Digimon. His mother's father Tsuyoshi Mishina led the Japanese branch of Robert Harmon's project and was loyal to him until 1990, when the accident happened on Washington. His father was originally anthropologist, until Kevin Harmon hired him to join the secret division of Streamix Corporation with Shiori. Miyuki had forced to move away from Japan against her will and she was never interested on information technology. She started in her new school only a couple of months before becoming part of the DigiDestined with her fellow students Troy Dawkins, Jake Thacher and Seamus Maitland. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Miyuki becomes a DigiDestined. Her school was visited by Kevin Harmon, but her opinion about it not expressed. She just took her stuff and prepare to go home, while Troy, Jake and Seamus were talking about her. On her way home, the Bio-Emergence Fog appeared and one of the six Digivices that emerged through it was given to her. Later at home, she had found Pyokomon at her home and it knows her name. Later at night, she is alerted by Kuwagamon's Bio-Emergence and arrives there with Troy, Jake, Seamus, Kevin and his son Edmund. Their partners Digivolve into their Rookie forms, with Pyokomon Digivolving into Piyomon, and they destroy a Black Gear controlling Kuwagamon who then returns to the Digital World. He was asked tomorrow to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office of Los Angeles with other four children, but the Black Gears attacked them and disrupted the barrier between the real world and the Digital World. The five children were sent into the Digital World, and Miyuki was sent with Piyomon near to the volcano called Mount Miharashi in the File Island. In the volcano, lived several Digimon on their In-Training forms. Miyuki and Piyomon explored the village while receiving message from Kevin Harmon about the origin of the Digimon and instructions of using the new uploaded mobile applications. They were attacked by Meramon, guardian of Mount Miharashi who was controlled by a Black Gear. Seamus and Gabumon (who had Digivolved into Garurumon) arrived there and urged to help them free Meramon. Piyomon learned to Digivolve into Birdramon and helped Garurumon to free Meramon. Later, Troy sent them a message where he explained how Frigimon had told that the island was ruled by an evil Digimon named Devimon. Then they decided to locate Troy and Jake by using the DigiLocate application. They regrouped with Troy and Jake to save Edmund and Patamon from Leomon controlled by several Black Gears. After Kevin and Tentomon arrived to help them, they used the light of the Digivices to free Leomon. Then Leomon, along with Elecmon, told about the origins of the battles between good and evil in the Digital World. They decided to follow Devimon and his evil forces to Kyoto, Japan. During the first phase of the battle, Miyuki, Troy and Jake and were trying to destroy Bakemon forces as well as free Unimon and Centauromon from the Black Gears. After they were defeated, Miyuki's group joined the others and faced Devimon who had grown himself into large size. Leomon and the Partner Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him. But Devimon was later destroyed by Patamon's Champion form Angemon when he sacrificed himself and transformed into a Digi-Egg to wait for a rebirth. After the battle, the Streamix Corporation started to form a special office for the DigiDestined to use as headquarters. One month after the battle, Miyuki and her new friends (excluding Edmund who was traumatized by his partner's death) were informed that the headquarters were now complete, so they arrived to take a look and prepare for searching ways to defeat enemies that would be even more powerful than Devimon. Trivia *Miyuki is mostly based on Sora Takenouchi since he has Piyomon as her partner and her initial personality is troubled with her parents. *When it was planned that at least one DigiDestined should come from Japan, it was decided that it should be the only female member of the initial team. But in order to make her staying close to the other members, she was decided to make as a Japanese girl who was now living in Los Angeles. Category:Fan Humans